Living with out you
by haileybird23
Summary: Gabriella and Troy were a couple. Until he cheated on her with sharpay. She breaks up with him. She decides to leave, before she left she gave back the necklace. Troy doesnt know where gabriella is...but the gang does i suck at summarys :
1. Chapter 1

**Tell me what you think...i have this trailer on youtube already but here this is :)

* * *

**

**TRAILER**

****

**Living with out you**

**They were a cute couple**

_(shows them by gabriella's locker)_

**He promised her he would never leave her. He gave her a necklace to prove it.**

_"What ever happens as long as we're together its cool, right?" Troy asked while leaning against Gabriella's locker. _

_"You promise?" Gabriella asked smiling from ear to ear. _

_"Here's my promise." He walked behind her and put a silver necklace on her. Right when the cold metal hit her skin she looked down. She turned around and held both of his hands. _

_"'T' as in Troy?" She was smiling so big you could see it from outer space. _

_"Well…Yeah." _

**He broke that promise...he cheated on her.**

_(Shows him with Shapay eating dinner)_

**Gabriella felt as her heart broke into a million pieces.**

_"Hey!" Troy shouted and ran to her. _

_"Hey." Gabriella whispered. _

_"What's wrong Brie?" _

_She looked up and into his ocean blue eyes and shook her head. "Don't call me Brie." _

_"Gabs…what's wrong?" He told both of her hands and pulled her up. _

_"How 'bout you tell me where you were tonight and then you have your answer." She said with a hint of anger in her voice. _

_"What do you mean, Gabs?" _

_"Its Gabriella." She said as she walked off. Of course Troy ran after her and grabbed her arm causing her to spin around to face him. _

_"Look, she made me. She said if I didn't go to dinner with her and her family I wont get the scholarship." He said looking deep in her eyes. _

_"You know what…ill tell you what I told Sharpay. I'm done here." She said and started to walk past him. Once again he ran up to her and got in front of her. _

_"What do you mean your done here…you cant quiet." (**AN:BTW they are at the country club) **_

_"Well, plans change," She looks up at him. "And people change. And its cool just make it happen wear your new Italian shoes" She turned a little before he grabbed her arm. _

_"Hey, I'm still me." He said calmly. _

_"Blowing off your friends and missing dates? If that you its good to know." She said and threw her hands up getting out of his grip he hand on her arm. She turned and started to walk away again. _

_"No, no, no, no, no." He said fast and walked in front of her again. "I'm only doing that because I'm working on the scholarship, and you know that." _

She breathes out load. "But if along the way you act like somebody else your not, pretty soon that's who you become." She threw her hands in the air again and ran away.

**She decided to leave...leave everything behind**

_(shows troy looking down at the necklace gabriella gave back to him)_

**Troy doesnt know where she is...but everyone else does.**

_(shows gabriella singing)_

**She is living out her dream.**

_(shows her on stage)_

**She wrote songs about him...**

**She eventually had a concert in New Mexico**

**she went not wanting to disappoint the fans.**

_(shows her at a concert in New Mexico)_

**She didnt know if any of the gang was there.**

**will they ever get back together?**

* * *

**SUMMERY THAT WILL HELP YOU...**

Gabriella and Troy were a couple. Until he cheated on her with sharpay. She breaks up with him. She decides to leave, before she left she gave back the neckless.  
Troy doesnt know where gabriella is...the gang does. Gabriella known as the nickname her manager gave her Vanessa Hudgens. She is a singer. One day she had a concert in New Mexico where she use to live...are the gang really there? 


	2. Flashbacks from New Mexico

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything...just the plot.**

**Summary just to help you out:**

Gabriella and Troy were a couple. Until he cheated on her with sharpay. She breaks up with him. She decides to leave, before she left she gave back the neckless.  
Troy doesnt know where gabriella is...the gang does. Gabriella known as the nickname her manager gave her Vanessa Hudgens. She is a singer. One day she had a concert in New Mexico where she use to live...will Troy see her again?

**This one might be confusing...i made it EARLY in the morning lol sorry :)**

* * *

_Flashback_

_"What ever happens as long as we're together its cool, right?" Troy asked while leaning against Gabriella's locker._

_"You promise?" Gabriella asked smiling from ear to ear._

_"Here's my promise." He walked behind her and put a silver necklace on her. Right when the cold metal hit her skin she looked down. She turned around and held both of his hands._

_"'T' as in Troy?" She was smiling so big you could see it from outer space._

_"Well…Yeah." _

**End of Flashback Gabriella's POV**

That day keeps going through my mind. Like it's a puppy that is always there by your side, even when you want it to go away so badly.

It feels like I would never get it out of my mind and it plays over and over again when I don't want to think about it the most. I'm pissed at Troy and Sharpay. But that doesn't make a difference about the Sharpay thing; I'm always pissed at her.

**Flash back No ones POV**

_Gabriella sat by the pool waiting for Troy to come back. She was so sad from five minutes ago when Taylor told her where Troy was and who he was with._

_"Hey!" Troy shouted and ran to her._

_"Hey." Gabriella whispered._

_"What's wrong Brie?"_

_She looked up and into his ocean blue eyes and shook her head. "Don't call me Brie."_

_"Gabs…what's wrong?" He told both of her hands and pulled her up._

_"How 'bout you tell me where you were tonight and then you have your answer." She said with a hint of anger in her voice._

_"What do you mean, Gabs?"_

_"Its Gabriella." She said as she walked off. Of course Troy ran after her and grabbed her arm causing her to spin around to face him._

_"Look, she made me. She said if I didn't go to dinner with her and her family I wont get the scholarship." He said looking deep in her eyes._

_"You know what…ill tell you what I told Sharpay. I'm done here." She said and started to walk past him. Once again he ran up to her and got in front of her._

_"What do you mean your done here…you cant quiet." (**AN:BTW they are at the country club)**_

_"Well, plans change," She looks up at him. "And people change. And its cool just make it happen wear your new Italian shoes" She turned a little before he grabbed her arm._

_"Hey, I'm still me." He said calmly._

_"Blowing off your friends and missing dates? If that you its good to know." She said and threw her hands up getting out of his grip he hand on her arm. She turned and started to walk away again._

_"No, no, no, no, no." He said fast and walked in front of her again. "I'm only doing that because I'm working on the scholarship, and you know that."_

_She breathes out, load. "But if along the way you act like somebody else your not, pretty soon that's who you become." She threw her hands in the air again and ran away._

_End of Flashback_

**No one's POV**

Gabriella is sitting in her new room. Well it was new 3 months ago when she moved in, she left New Mexico about 4 months ago and now here she is in LA living out her dream. Her dream was to become a singer and actress well at the time she is just a singer, she decided to take it slow.

Gabriella lay back on her bed and looked up at the dull white ceiling thinking about Troy. 'I miss him so much, its like he didn't cheat on me and I just made a mistake. But Taylor saw them together…' Gabriella couldn't get that off her mind. Just thinking about Troy made her heart sink and feel like she made the worse mistake in her life by leaving him and not telling where she was going.

'Only thing that keeps me up when I'm feelin' down  
I don't know about you but I gotta keep mines around 'cause  
I don't look out and searched and it's hard to find another shorty like mine  
baby yes I'm addicted to how we kick it everything you say to me  
Never knew it could be so wicked hopin' that you stay wit me  
search around the world but you will never find another shorty like mine  
shorty like mine'

Gabriella looked at the ID on her phone. "Taylor…." She answers the phone quickly.

**Gabriella/**Taylor

"**Hey Tay!"**

"Gabi! Hey how are you?"

"**I'm good I guess…just in my room."**

"Oh, ok then. I guess I'll let you finish doing that." She laughs.

"**Tay, wait."**

"Yeah?"

"**How is Troy…?"**

"He is a disaster."

"**Oh, ok."**

"But Gabs, you have to be strong. Plus you're in LA and we are in New Mexico."

"**Yeah but…Tay I don't think he cheated on me."**

"Gabi, I don't know anymore. He isn't the same. He won't talk to me. He's only talking to Chad."

"**I bet he will talk to me."**

"But how?"

"**I have a concert there in two days. I wasn't going to go but now I will."**

"Ok, so when you come do you want to stay at my house?"

"**Always!"**

"Ok, well I have to go…"

"**Troy just came into the room…"**

"How did you know?"

"**I'm just smart that way…but hey keep talking for awhile."**

"Why?"

"**Cause, I know Chad is in that room too and I want to hear what they are saying."**

"Okay…"

"**Call me Vanessa, its what my manager calls me anyway and that's my stage name."**

"Sure…"

"**You know what, I have to go. I need to pack ill see you in 2 days!"**

"Yeah ill see you later."

"**Bye."**

"Bye girlie."

**In New Mexico with Troy, Taylor and Chad.**

Taylor closes her phone and looks up. Both boys where looking at her weirdly, (is that a word?) Chad was just acting but Troy wasnt.

"Who was on the phone?" Chad asked tring to play along.

"Vanessa...why?"

"No reason. So shes coming here in a few days?"

"Yeah, cant wait!" Taylor said and got up trying to leave the room before Chad blows her cover.

* * *

**okay,**

**the next one will be about the day she comes and when or if Troy gets to see her again :)...**

**xoxo**

**hailey**


	3. Vanessa, Vanessa Hudgens

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything...just the plot.**

**Summary just to help you out:**

Gabriella and Troy was a couple. Until he cheated on her with Sharpay. She breaks up with him. She decides to leave; before she left she gave back the necklace.  
Troy doesn't know where Gabriella is...the gang does. Gabriella known as the nickname her manager gave her Vanessa Hudgens. She is a singer. One day she had a concert in New Mexico where she use to live...will Troy see her again?

**This is soooooo hard to write...sorry it took soo long and im sorry if it is confusing. I need someone to read them and edit them before i put them out. LOL who wants to do that? PM me if u do.**

**

* * *

**

**Last time:** _Taylor closes her phone and looks up. Both boys where looking at her weirdly, (is that a word?) Chad was just acting but Troy wasn't._

_"Who was on the phone?" Chad asked trying to play along._

_"Vanessa...why?"_

_"No reason. So she's coming here in a few days?"_

_"Yeah, cant wait!" Taylor said and got up trying to leave the room before Chad blows her cover._

_

* * *

_

**With Gabriella/Vanessa the next day Gabriella's POV**

I got off the plane quickly and headed to get her luggage. I looked around to find Tim her manager, who was supposed to pick me up from the airport.

"Vanessa! Vanessa! Over here." I turned around to see Tim wearing a Tux waving his hands in the air.

"Coming!" I giggled and walked over to him. Tim pulled me into a tight bear hug.

"It's been so long, since I last saw you."

"Um…Tim, I saw you last week. In California for tour."

"It still has been so long."

Tim is my godfather. I lived with him in Tennessee when I left Troy 4 months ago. Tim and I are like best friends and we look out for each other, no matter what happens I will always have his back and he will have mine. Just like Taylor and I.

My dad died when i was 7. My mom left me when I was 10, she didnt care about me. I stayed with my grandmother until I turn 16 and she died. Now I live with Tim.

* * *

**A few hours later...Gabriella/Vanessa is on stage practicing for the concert**

_song list_

_1. Lets Dance_

_2. Promise_

_3. Say Ok_

_4. Surpise song _

_5. Buisness of Misery_

_6. I wonder_

I glanced at the list a few times then walked on stage.

After 5 hours of dancing and singing we finished our practice and I made my way to Taylor's house.

* * *

"Oh my god! Ga-Vanessa!" Taylor squealed and engulfed me in a hug.

"Troy is here?" I whispered.

"Yeah."

Taylor led me inside her house and to the living room.

"Troy is outside, if you want to see him." Taylor said pointing to the back door.

"Um, sure. I have to tell Chad something too." With that we walked to the door. Taylor walked out before me and told me to stay behind her.

"Chad! Troy!"

"What?'' Chad called back and looked at her. Taylor grabed my arm and pulled me in front of her.

Chad's eyes went as big as a golf ball. Without warning he ran to me and pulled me into a tight sweaty hug.

"Oh, Gabster. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too stinky."

"Stinky?"

"Yeah, you smell horible."

"Thanks."

My eyes caught a certain tall, blue-eyed boy staring right at me like I am a ghost.

"Um..." I shifted uncomfortably.

"H-Hi..." Yeah, i think he doesnt know who I am...I'll play along.

I stuck out my hand. "Vanessa, Vanessa Hudgens."

"T-troy Bolton." He shook my hand and I admittedly felt sparks between us that we had months ago.

I smiled. "Nice to meet you Troy." Damn, this is so hard. He is going to find out anyway. I'm wearing so much make-up right now that he probably doesnt even know who I am.

"Van, do you want me to show you your room?" Taylor asked.

"Yes please. I'm tired from the plane ride here."

* * *

AN: i know its short :( sorry. It took me forever to do...i hope it isnt confusing

once again, PM me or Comment if you want to be my 'editer' for this story.

xoxo

hailey


	4. Morning

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW...AND READ MY AN!

* * *

The smell of pancakes filled the house

The smell of pancakes filled the house. The morning breeze has already past and Gabriella was still sleeping.

Downstairs with Taylor, Chad and Troy…

"Troy, can you go wake up Vanessa for me?" Taylor asked flipping the pancake. Yes, Taylor is an awesome cook. She learned how to cook so well from their friend Zeke who moved away two months ago to New York.

"Sure." Troy said taking one last sip of his Orange Juice and walked upstairs to Vanessa's room she is staying in.

Troy walked in her room to see her fast asleep. _'It can't be Gabriella.' _He thought as he made his way to the bed. "Vanessa?" He asked shaking her softly.

"Hmmm?" Gabriella said… (AN: I don't know if she said it..lol I just don't know what to put there I guess) keeping her eyes closed.

"It's time to wake up." Troy said nicely.

"Troooooy." Gabriella whined. "Five more minutes, please."

Troy sighed. _'Why does she remind me so much of Gabriella?'_ He asked himself. "Vanessa, get up now."

Gabriella sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Fine, are you happy now?" Gabriella said but not so rudely.

Troy sighed again and stood up. "Come on, Tay is making pancakes."

"Okay." Gabriella got up and walked to the door, she took Troy's hand.

"What's wrong, Troy?" Gabriella asked worried.

Troy looked down at their hands. "It's nothing."

"Please tell me." Gabriella pleaded.

"I just miss someone…a lot." Troy said looking at the wall. "And you remind me of her."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Gabriella said.

"Yeah…I would do anything to get her back in my arms." Troy said, pulling his hand back and walked downstairs.

* * *

**AN: Very short...yes i know. i had this on my computer for awhile...sorry for not putting it on. i will try to update on all of my stories soon! BTW! IF I GET 40 REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER...ILL PUT UP THE NEXT 5 CHAPTERS TO BOTH OF MY STORIES...SO SMALL...AND THIS ONE.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything...just the plot.**

**Summary just to help you out:**

Gabriella and Troy were a couple. Until he cheated on her with sharpay. She breaks up with him. She decides to leave, before she left she gave back the necklace.  
Troy doesnt know where gabriella is...the gang does. Gabriella known as the nickname her manager gave her Vanessa Hudgens. She is a singer. One day she had a concert in New Mexico where she use to live...will Troy see her again?

**This one might be confusing...once again i made it EARLY in the morning lol sorry :)**


End file.
